1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more specifically, to an electronic device with a damage-resistant casing.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device such as a mobile phone or a video camcorder is provided with a memory card socket or a battery socket. A cover member is conventionally fitted onto a socket to avoid the entry of a foreign substance into the socket.
When a cover member is removable from a casing of an electronic device, the cover member may be lost after being removed from the casing, or may fall off a socket. In response, there has been suggested a technique of connecting the cover member and the casing while prohibiting the separation between the cover member and the casing.
In more detail, a cover member has a cover part for covering a socket, a shank, and a protrusion. The shank projects from the rear surface of the cover part, and passes through a hole defined in a casing. The protrusion is greater in dimension than the hole, and is fixed to the tip of the shank. Thus, if the cover member is pulled out of the casing, the protrusion cannot pass through the hole. Accordingly, the cover member remains connected to the casing after being pulled out of the casing. This avoids the loss or falling-off of the cover member.
In the technique discussed above, when a cover member is pulled out of a casing, the cover member pivotally moves about a shank irrespective of where the cover member after being pulled out is located. This causes the pulled-out cover member to contact the casing, so the casing may be damaged by the cover member.